Clyde Philmore rants on Sesame Street and Gets Grounded
Clyde Philmore rants on Sesame Street and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on March 29th 2019 Transcript In Clyde Philmore's bedroom, Clyde Philmore was on camera and he had an announcement. Clyde: Sesame Street?! What?! More like Ghost Pepper Avenue! Oh my god! This show sucks! This show is about a group of Muppets that live in a fictional street in Manhattan or Brooklyn or wherever the hell they are in New York and they like to go on failure adventures. Elmo is a crybaby, he is so stupid because he can't speak right. Big Bird acts all sad and gloomy all the time like you, and it really gets on my nerves. I mean, seriously. He is not depressed, he just wants attention, for God's sake! Jeez, Cookie Monster constantly binge-eats which really annoys me. He is also idiotic just like Elmo because he can't speak right. Wow! Just wow! And Bert and Ernie? Well, nobody cares about them! Not two or three either! Not even 100! Oh god! Look at this picture! It reveals that Bert and Ernie are gay. Seriously, why would we have a gay couple in a show for kids. This is just like Lenny and Carl from the Simpsons, it disgusts me! All of the other characters are also bad in their own way, but the worst thing about the show is that it is so popular, that it has many different versions in different countries including Mexico, Germany, South Africa and Japan. SERIOUSLY, WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS?! I BET THAT THE OTHER VERSIONS ARE EVEN WORSE! It even has its own movie by Columbia Pictures called The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. THE ADVENTURES OF ELMO IN GROUCHLAND?! WHAT?! MORE LIKE THE MISADVENTURES OF ELMO IN HELL! ON MY GOD! THIS IS ONE OF THE WORST KIDS MOVIES EVER MADE! NEXT TO THE IRON GIANT! Anyways, the animation is bad, the music is boring, the songs are lazy and the characters are annoying. Do you know who likes the show? TJ Detweiler, Vince LaSSao, Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg and Gus Griswald! They're fans of Sesame Street, and so are the other goody-goody students! It's their favourite show of all time, next to Winnie the Pooh, Blue's Clues and Veggie Tales. In fact, their favourite channel is dedicated to it, and do you know who hates the show? Dr Phillium Benedict! It's one of his least favourite shows! But I still hate him! So screw Sesame Street, and screw the international versions, and screw the movie! SpongeQuan is one billion times better than Sesame Street. But if you hate this show, screw you. End of rant. Then suddenly Clyde's dad came, pointing his finger at Clyde, who was horrified. Clyde's dad: Clyde, did I hear that you ranted on Sesame Street? Clyde: Oh no! It's my dad! Then Clyde's dad walked in, and he was angry. Clyde's dad: I'm sorry guys! But Clyde's grounded! Clyde's dad turned off the camera, and he started scolding his son, who was crying. Clyde's dad: Clyde, how dare you rant on Sesame Street?! You know it was one of my favourite TV shows? Clyde: But dad, it sucks! Clyde's dad: I don't care! You are grounded, grounded, grounded for five days! Go to bed now! Then Clyde did as she was told. CAST Steven as Clyde Philmore Diesel as Clyde's dad Category:2019 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Clyde Philmore Gets Grounded